The Price of Family
by Blind Faerie of the Brooke
Summary: Seiran and Kagome pairing. Trust me and just read it before you judge me. And review if you want to keep the story going.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Saiunkoku Montagari or Inuyasha. Just this idea that popped into my head when I was watching television. Seiome all the way.**_

"Told ya we would make it before sun-up." I told my son as he looked over the land of Saiunkoku. "It really is like the stories Father said." My son, Seien, told me. "Your right Seien. It really is beautiful." I said as I looked over the land with its many colored clouds. Seien is only 7 years old so we never told him. No matter how beautiful it may, this land is still broken. "How about we go see your Father? He should be expecting us." I said as we started to walk into the once beautiful land of colored clouds.

**Same time at the Palace**

"I'm sorry about the back up Seiran. The ministries have been overloaded with work and the mail was never distributed, and some of your mail was in it. " Ryuuki said to his elder brother, as they walked to the gates of the Imperial Palace. He may not be able to said out loud that Seiran was his brother, but he could still treat him as a friend. "It's fine. As long as you get the mail is what matters." Seiran said as he looked at his mail. "By the way how is Shuurei? Has she been talked about me?" Ryuuki chattered on and on.

Seiran honestly stopped listening after the first question to read the letter he had received from…His Wife?! "Your Majesty I must go!" I said as I started to run for the Kou Estate, because according to the letter they left a month ago and should be arriving any day now. And knowing Kagome, any day is today.

**Back with Ryuuki**

After I Seiran ran off, I knew something was wrong, so I got Shuuei and Kouyuu and ran towards the Kou Estate. I just didn't think to run into a little boy. His hair was a lavender color and he had fair skin. He would have looked exactly like my brother if his eyes where green and not a deep blue. "I'm sorry sir, it was my fault for not looking where I was going." He said bowing low to me. "Seien! I told you not to run ahead." A woman with black-blue hair, unblemished white skin, and deep blue eyes said as she walked around the corner.

"I'm sorry for the incident. My name is Shi Kagome, and this is my son Shi Seien." She told us, but only one thing stuck. "Shi Seien?" I said. It is not a councidene to see a child that looks like my brother with his name. "Yes, my husband named him." She said as she smiled at me.

"Please forgive my friends and I ." Shuuei said form behind me. "I am Ran Shuuei, this is Li Kouyuu, and our friend Shi Ryuuki." He said. I honestly dreaded him saying that, because now she will treat me like the Emperor. She just looked at me with a look of… understanding? "It is nice to meet you all, but could you tell us the way to the Kou Estate, we are meeting my husband and his father." She said as she pinched her son's cheek. He just brushed it off, with a blush on his face. The same thing my brother did when he was younger.

"We are on are way there now. If your husband is expecting you, you may follow. I just ask you bring no harm." I told Shi-san. She looked offended. "We would never cause harm unto others, unless harm was caused unto us first." Her son said, in a voice that was low yet clearly heard. Just like my brother.

With that we just started walking.

**With Seiran**

"Father why is Seiran running around like a madman?" Shuurei asked her father, Shouka, who was making his tea. "I really don't know, but it is not our business to question his over cleaning." He told her, with his eyes narrowed at the boiling tea leaves. "Okay. I just hope he is okay."

My wife is going to kill me. Was all Seiran thought at the mess he just made while trying to clean a mess. That is when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Seiran yelled to Shuurei and Shouka. When he opened the door some of his nerves ebbed, because he saw Ryuuki, Kouyuu, and Shuuei. His wife was not in site yet.

"Good Day everyone. What are you all doing here though?" Shuurei said as she and her father stepped around the corner. "Hello there, may we help you?" Shouka said to a tuff of black-blue hair behind Ran-san. Damn.

"Yes, I came to see Seiran. I am Shi Kagome, his wife." She said with that beautiful smile that captured me 7 years ago, and everyday onward. "Father!" A small little boy that looked like me, with his mother's enchanting eyes. "Everybody. This is my wife Shi Kagome, and our son Shi Seien." I said with a feeling of dread and utter hopelessness. Because once you meet my wife, everything changes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would personally like to dedicate this chapter to Martyna1. The very first to make this story a favorite.**_

**Ryuuki's Pov**

I have a nephew and sister-in-law? I have a nephew and sister-in-law! "It is very nice to meet you both!" I said practically jumping for joy…but do they know? "It is great to finally meet you too…Ryuuki-kun." Kagome said, smiling and hugging him. "Father, Ryuuki-oiji is acting weird. Or is this normal for him?" Seien told my brother.

**Seiran's Pov**

I froze when Seien added the honorific for Uncle after Ryuuki's name. I never told anyone about me being the ex-prince and elder brother of Ryuuki. I hope no one caught that.

**Everyone else's thought**

Did he just call Ryuuki Uncle, and that lady looks familiar.

This is not going to be good for Seiran.

With this new discovery comes more paper work, but what way to the Hall of Archives again?

Seiran's wife is gorgeous, and this new discovery seems to be making him nervous.

I'm going to kill him if he never told them.

**Kagome's Pov**

"Based on the shocked expressions, I guess you never told them." I said with a sullen grin. This is just like him to not share his most guarded secret with people that care about him, and would never hurt him. Hell! It took a long time before he told me.

**Flashback 8 years ago**

He was 18 and I was 17. We had just met at a market in Saiunkoku. I was a traveler, like I always preferred. He was looking through the market for his ward, Miss. Shuurei.

"How much is this winter clock?" I asked the shop owner. "That is 3701 yen ($43) ma'am." He said to me. "Aw. Can we knock that down to 3012 yen ($35), this is only my first time dealing with winter nights in the mountains, and I must be prepared." With that story and my puppy dog eyes. We compromised at 3357 yen ($39). As I walked away from the vender selling their goods, I got hit and tripped between the ground and… a small little girl.

"Are you okay sweet-heart? You shouldn't be running blindly." I said as I set her on her feet. "Hey! I'm Shuurei and I'm five!" She said with the cutest smile. "It is nice to meet you Shuurei-chan, but you should really watch where you run to." I told her. "I was running because I lost my Seiran." She said with a whimper, and sniff. "How about I help you find you're Seiran?" I told her. She instantly brightens up. "Ok! He has purple hair, and a sword!" She said as she pulled me along the street.

Our search only lasted five minutes, until Shuurei-chan let go of my hand and ran to a cute guy with purple hair, I guess Seiran. "Seiran-kun!" "Miss. Shuurei I told you to not let go of my hand." He said checking the girl to make sure she was not hurt. "Cute." I whispered, I was not a good whisperer because he looked directly at me. His green eyes were beautiful, and I just had to smile. "Hello. I'm Higurashi Kagome, and I was in the market when this little one asked for my help to find her 'Seiran'." He just looked down for a moment, and then said, "Yes I am Shi Seiran and this is Kou Shuurei. Thank you for helping her." He then looked up at me with a look of confidence. "But, I must ask why you helped someone you do not know?" "I don't think it is right to let someone do things on their own if you know you can help them. I guess it is just a matter of doing the right thing." I said with a sincere smile. I think that was what made him really start to blush.

After that Seiran, Shuurei, and I walked around Saiunkoku. Seiran told me the stories of the land, and Shuurei pointed me to all her favorite things. I only planned to spend one day in Saiunkoku, but my one day turned into 3 months. Most of the days I spent in the Inn, and I spent them with Seiran on the hill over-looking Saiunkoku. I noticed everyday on the hill with Seiran; he would look at Saiunkoku with a distant sadness.

"Seiran what's the matter?" I asked as we sat in the snow. He turned away from me. "You will be leaving soon." "Yeah." I said as I played with the necklace he had bought me at the winter festival. Nothing special, just a small lavender orchid on a leather tie, but I will treasure it always. "I won't be seeing you again." "That's not true I travel to where ever I please. I can always come back." I told him, he was still turned from me. "Why?" It was a simple question, but I just could not tell him. My mother always told me, it was impossible to know love in just a short amount of time, so I just placed my feelings as a crush. That is why I will return. "I just love this land." He finally turned to me. "Kagome, will you stay if I asked you?" Seiran asked me in his low harmonies voice. "No, for I want freedom, staying in one place is not my idea of freedom." He looked at me for a moment. His eyes were so beautiful. He kissed me. It was not a soft, passionate kiss as I always dreamed it would be for my first kiss. It was hard, needy and… and… love filled. When we came up for breath we were, in best of better words, breathless. "I understand you want freedom, and I can grant you that if you are happy, but I was always a selfish man, even in my past life. I want you for me and me alone." He had shocked me by all holy hell. "Will you belong to me and me alone?" He said as he pulled a small hair ornament with a small blade, and a sliver ball at the other end. I could tell from the craftsmanship, he had made it himself from a shred of his blade.

To this day I still swear that I was saying 'I'm sorry.' But it came out more like 'Always.'. He told me everything about him, even about his little brother. That night we kept secret. We were married by an old traveling Monk, and I left 3 days later. I always wrote him, and when I learned I was pregnant from the wedding night, we met in the Tenma province, and Seien was born. He only stayed for 2 months, but I always told stories to Seien, and it also helped by Seiran writing about twice a month.

**End Flashback**

"May I ask to step inside for it is getting late?" Seien asked Kou-San. "Yes I believe you are right young one." Kou-San said as we followed him to the dining room. "Would you like some tea?" He asked us. Everyone said no thank you, including myself. "I would like some tea please." Seien said. He was so much like his father. His reaction was like his father too. Sipped it, made a funny face, thanked him, and never picked it up again.

Seiran explained to them the whole story, and apologized for keeping the secret for so long. He never realized that they don't care for Prince Side of him. They just care that he was Seiran, their friend.

"Well you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." Shuurei told me. "Thank you. We decided to move here for good, so it may take a bit before we get the money for a home of our own." I told them. We just all laughed. "Kagome I think Seien needs to go to bed." Seiran told me after we all stopped laughing. It seems as if Seien had cuddled next to Ryuuki and decided to use him as a pillow. It was so cute. Seien sleeping and Ryuuki just holding him. "Yeah your right."

_**Happy New Years!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey yall! Lets have the story proceed, shall we?**_

**Seien's Pov**

When we got to my Father's Abode I didn't imagine meeting my Uncle so soon. My Oiji-San, the Emporer of Saiunkoku. He looks dense and slow, but I know that it is just a cover up. Father and Mother implore me that he is brilliant. I can't wait to get to know him.

Hmm…Mother and Father seem really happy to see each other again. I wonder if I could be getting a sibling in the future?

**Seiran's Pov**

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but it is too dangerous for them to be here. I have to talk to Kagome.

Later that night I finally got that chance. "Koi, can I speak to you?" I said as she was making up the bed. We are sharing a room again. I missed how her body always pressed against mine at night. Our sweat drenched bodies pressed together at the most intim… "Reel it in Seiran, down." I turned to see my wife staring at me. She looks so beautiful in her sleeping robe. Just like on our wedding night.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked me, in her coy little voice. It is very districting, because it show her in a purely innocent way, but I know. Kagome's past was much like mine. Running, fighting, and the numbers of dead bodies in your wake. I saw her fight once, and she is very two faced, when it comes to protecting those she cares for. "Yes, it is too dangerous for you and Seien here. Please go back to Brown Province. I have a friend there that can protect you." She just smiled at me. "Seiran. I am tired of traveling, our son is sick of leaving the friends he makes in one town to make new ones in less than a month in another town. We just want to stay in one place and be a family." She looked down and blushed. She was so cute. "I was even thinking of being a stay-at-home wife, and teaching the children we could have. Just think about it, little boys running around with the looks , and courage of their father. Real ladies men they would be." I smiled. "And little girls, that would be half as beautiful as their mother, with the wit of the best scholar…" Then my smile dropped. "I can never allow them to leave the house. They shall never know any of the male race that is not related to them." My wife hit me.

"You wouldn't dare. I won't let you." She said as she hung on the arm that she just abused. Sometime during that whole thing I stood up from my chair. "Don't send us away. We can protect everyone together. Just allow us to really start over together." She looked at me with sad eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Those people must have met my Koi. I can see my entire future in her orbs.

"We can start tomorrow." I ensure her. Then her eyes became seductive. "Or, we can start tonight." She said as her robe , started to slip open. Completely dangerous woman.


End file.
